Espejo
by Kmiloncia
Summary: Un día cotidiano: levantarse, ir a ensayar, tener un concierto, presentar una novela... ¿Pero y si es todo al revés? Un fic que hice en un momento de ocio.


Espejo

-¡SHUICHIIIIIII! ¡YA LLEGUÉ!

-¡Cállate, baka! Escribo mis lyrics – dijo un ocupado Shuichi desde si escritorio, frente a su notebook

-¡Eres muy frío conmigo! – dijo Yuki con sus ojitos dorados llenos de lágrimas

-Estoy ocupado. Lo siento mucho – encendió su cigarro

-¡Baka! – Yuki salió llorando a su pieza

Yuki se encerró en la pieza que ambos compartían. Tomó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir. Su cerebro estaba lleno de ideas.

Miró el reloj. Eran las 2 de la mañana, y su koibito seguía encerrado en su escritorio. Yuki tomó su cuaderno y entró al escritorio.

-¿No tienes hambre? ¿No estás cansado?

-No, tengo aquí una cerveza

-¿Quieres leer mi nueva novela? – le entregó el cuaderno a Shuichi. El pelirrosa leía detenidamente, con sus lentes y dejando el cigarro en el cenicero

-Cero...

-¿Nani?

-Tienes cero talento. Creo que si sigues así, te tendré que echar de mi casa, Yuki

-¡AAAAAAAAH! – Yuki gritaba pero de felicidad

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-¡Me llamaste por mi nombre! ¡Y no me dijiste baka! – comenzó a llorar de felicidad y se le tiró encima a Shuichi

-¿Sabes? Estoy muy ocupado, mañana tengo un día agotador y me falta sólo una canción. Después iré a la pieza

-Bueno... - dijo Yuki triste, cerrando la puerta

Y como Shuichi le prometió, terminó el lyric y se fue a acostar. Yuki le abrazó fuerte, pero Shuichi no se opuso.

Shuichi se levantó temprano, como de costumbre. Preparó el desayuno para ambos. Notó que Yuki no despertaba nunca, y se les hacía tarde.

-Despierta, baka – Yuki saltó de la cama -. Si quieres ser un escritor famoso tienes que ser responsable... aunque con tu talento

-¡No seas malo conmigo! – dijo apretando los ojos

-Bueno, te dejé servido el desayuno. Me voy, estoy apurado

-Que te vaya bien

-Arigato – dijo Shuichi

-¿No te vas a despedir?

-Adiós

-¡No! ¡Así no! – Yuki cerró los ojos y estiró su boca hacia Shuichi

-¡Hm! Está bien – dijo molesto, besando a Yuki

El rubio se sonrojó y comenzó a saltar por la casa. Shuichi hizo un gesto como de "qué baka". Tomó su maletín con el notebook y las llaves de su hermoso auto negro y se fue.

Llegó temprano a NG producciones como siempre. A los 2 minutos llegó Hiro.

-¿Y Suguru?

-Aun no llega. Siempre tan irresponsable. No se cómo puede ser tu mejor amigo – dijo Hiro enojado

-¡Ahí viene Sakano! Nos va a matar, como siempre

-¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? ¡Si no comienzan a trabajar, el jefe me retará!... ¡Y qué me importa! ¡Que me rete si se atreve! ¡Lo voy a golpear, y...!

-¡SHUT UP SAKANO-SAN! ¡Me desesperas! ¡Me mareo! – K empezó a rodar por la pieza

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Dispararme como siempre?

-¡Sí, con mi arma! – dijo, temblando de miedo

-Qué arma ni que ocho cuartos. Es una estúpida pistola de balines. Sé que juntaste las 3 tapitas rojas y pusiste unos cuantos yenes y te la dieron – afirmó Sakano

-¡Ah, bad news! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Ahora qué haré, no me podré defender! – se subió arriba de Hiro, quien lo bot

-Del jefe, que nos va a retar. Fujisaki-san aun no ha llegado – dijo Sakano, muy seguro de sí mismo

-¿Y? Total, aun tenemos tiempo, no es necesario comenzar aun – dijo K

-¡QUÉ TAL NANODAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué diablos...?

-Eres tú, Seguchi-san – dijo Hiro

-¡Buenos días nanoda! Saluda Kumagoro – dijo, hablándole a su conejo rosado - ¡Buenos días nanoda!

-Buenos días, Seguchi-san – dijo Shuichi, encendiendo un nuevo cigarro

-¡Iie! ¡Es Kumagoro!

-Como sea...

-¡GOMEN POR EL ATRASO! – Suguru entró velozmente en escena

-Gomen, gomen, gomen... ¡Siempre gomen! ¡Llega más temprano, irresponsable! – le gritó Shuichi, retándolo

-Es que... es que...

-No sirven tus excusas. Si no estás al día, no puedes grabar discos, y si no grabas discos, te vas – dijo Sakano

-¡Y si se va no hay grupo! ¡Y NG se va a bancarrota! ¡Y el jefe nos regañará! – dijo K convirtiéndose en papel

-Mejor me voy, a Kumagoro le hacen mal las peleas. ¡Adiós nanoda! – dijo Tohma muy contento y se fue corriendo, botando a la gente que había a su paso

-Ya paren – dijo Hiro -... oh diablos... una llamada... - Hiro tomó su celular - ¿Moshi-moshi?...

-¡Hola, Hiro-chan!

-Ayaka-chan... - dijo en tono aburrido

-¿Estás desocupado en la tarde?

-Creo...

-¡Podríamos salir! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verte!

-Debo colgar. Llámame más tarde

-Está bien. Adiós – dijo Ayaka en tono triste, cortando la llamada

-¡Me tiene harto! No me deja en paz – dijo Hiro enojado

-Pues cambia de número o algo así – dijo Shuichi

-¡Eres muy inteligente! -dijo Hiro con ojos redondos y brillantes

-Ehm... ¿Podemos comenzar?

Comenzaron a practicar las canciones para el nuevo disco. Llevaban varias horas en el estudio, sin parar de cansar. Suguru estaba agotadísimo.

-¿Podemos parar? – dijo Suguru, cansado

-Yes, no tienen por qué ensayar todo el día – dijo K

-Cállate. Si no ensayas, el jefe nos va a... al diablo, que a ti te regañe por flojo – dijo Sakano seriamente

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Dónde esta Sakuma-sama? – dijo Suguru con ojos brillantes

-¿Y para qué lo quieres? – preguntó Hiro

-Para que hagamos un single con él... ¡Qué emoción!

-Ese tipo... canta tan mal – dijo Hiro

-Me apesta Nittle Grasper – dijo Shuichi muy serio

-¡Están locos! ¡Son lo máximo! ¡Son ídolos! – gritó eufórico Suguru

-Escuché mi nombre – alguien abría la puerta

-¡SAKUMA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Suguru corrió hacia la puerta

-Déjame niñito – Ryuichi empujó a Suguru

-Que malo – dijo Suguru haciendo pucheros

-Tienen que prepararse. Esta noche tienen un concierto. ¡Pónganse serios, muchachos! Quizás K no debería ser su manager...

-¡No digas eso, Sakuma-san! ¡Me deprimo! – dijo K lloriqueando

-Déjate de niñadas, y haz que tu banda de ponga a ensayar...

Pero fue interrumpido. Algo cayó en su cabeza. Era... ¿Un huevo?

-¿Quién hizo esta estupidez? ¡Es la cosa más tonta que he visto en mi vida!

-Fue el idiota de mi cuñado... claro, igual al baka de Yuki

-¡Sakuma-san, te odio! – Gritó Tatsuha vestido de tarzán colgado de un cable - ¡Algún día tú y tu apestoso grupo morirán! ¡Y estaré vivo para contarlooooooooooo! – pero el cable del que colgaba se cortó y cayó en quién sabe dónde

-Cada niñato que hay... en fin... mejor váyanse a ensayar

Ensayaron el resto del día. Hiro era interrumpido por las llamas de Ayaka que tanto odiaba. Shuichi regañaba a Suguru a cada rato por no querer ensayar, Sakano le gritaba a K, se escuchaban unos lejanos "nanoda" que venían de la pieza de Tohma y a la vez se escuchaba a Ryuichi que gritoneaba a Tohma por ser tan inmaduro.

Yuki le mostró su novela a su editora, quien la rechazó.

-Escúchame, son novelas... ¡No tienen que empezar con "había una vez" no hablar de princesas!

-Pero es que...

-¡Nada! Realmente este no es tu fuerte. Dedícate a otra cosa

-¡Mala! ¡Mejor me voy al concierto de mi Shuichi-chan!

Yuki se puso de pie enfadado y se encaminó al concierto.

Shuichi arregló todo para el concierto. Se puso su mejor ropa, afinó la voz y salió en escena. Cantaba sus mejores canciones. Se veía muy seguro en el escenario, las fanáticas se derretían al verlo. Pero había alguien en especial que gritaba eufóricamente.

-¡NO LO MIREEEEN! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ÉL ES MÍOOO! ¡SHUICHI ES MÍOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SÍIIII, NOS AMAMOOOOOOS! ¡Y NO ME IMPORTAN LO QUE DIGAN! ¡QUE LA SOCIEDAD ME APUNTE CON EL DEDO NO ME IMPORTA! ¡ASÍ ES EL AMOR Y...!

Llegaron dos guardias y se llevaron a Yuki que seguía gritando que amaba a Shuichi y porras para él.

Yuki prefirió irse a su casa, así que se puso su mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar. Cuando llegó, Shuichi estaba ahí. Se le veía muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Yuki

-Tohma se paró en la mitad del concierto a pedirle un autógrafo a Suguru. Obviamente K se volvió loco, y Sakano le gritaba cosas. Ryuichi subió para sacar a Tohma, pero apareció Hiro y le tiraba escupos a Ryuichi, y luego apareció tu hermano con bombitas de agua y las lanzaba a Ryuichi. ¡Son patéticos!

-Entonces el concierto salió mal, ¿Verdad?

-Hai...

-¿Y nada más?

-Bueno, sí... - dijo Shuichi triste – yo... tengo un pasado oscuro

-¿Nani? – dijo Yuki

-Sí... y no puedo olvidarlo...

-Cuéntame, que por algo soy tu koibito...

-Yo... maté a alguien

-¿NANIIII? – dijo Yuki sorprendido

-Era mi profesor de canto cuando yo era pequeño. Mi niñez fue dolorosa, pues por el color de mi pelo y ojos no parecía un niño japonés, así que me fui a vivir a Nueva York. Él me gustaba... era como un hermano mayor para mí... hasta que un día... no recuerdo muy bien, alguien me encontró y probablemente lloré...

-Shuichi... que historia tan terrible...

-Será mejor que despiertes

-¿Nani?

-Yuki, despierta...

-----------------------------------

-¡YUKI, DESPIERTA!

-¡AAAAH!

Yuki miró a su alrededor. Estaba acostado, y a su lado estaba Shuichi.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Yuki vio al pelirrosa que estaba mirando interrogativamente a sus ojos

-Diablos... fue una pesadilla... ¡Qué bueno! – dijo Yuki aliviado

-¿Qué pasó?

-No sé... todo era al revés... tú eras yo... y yo me comportaba como tú... y se estaba repitiendo el capítulo 11

-Pues sí... qué pesadilla

Shuichi se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, y habló.

-Por último que se repitiera el final del capítulo 2

FIN

NA: Estaba ociosa, lo hice en un ratito. Es la primera parodia que hago, no se me dan bien, prefiero los fics trágicos. No lo hice para que sonara chistoso, sólo quise hacer una parodia de gravitation. Para los que no recuerdan, en el capítulo 11 Yuki le cuenta de su pasado a Shuichi en el barco (y lo copié casi textual, sólo omití que aparecía Tohma), y el final del capítulo 2 es cuando muestran la ventana de la pieza de Yuki y se ven las siluetas de los dos y se ve que caen (es obvio lo que pasó) ¡Dejen reviews, y nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
